Dinner
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia has to meet Alex's parents for the first time at a family dinner. A one shot where I decided to change things up from my normal writings.


**A/N: So I sat down to write the next chapter of Begininngs and came up with this idea. I always write my stories as Alex's parents accepting of her lifestyle choice. Unfortunately that's not always the case. I decided to do a one shot of where they're not accepting. It ended up being especially long. I probably could have broken it down but was unable to find the right place to do so. Anyways I hope you enjoy it and as always reviews are welcomed. **

* * *

><p>Elliot looked up from the paperwork he was finishing and shook his head. His partner, Olivia Benson, was doing everything in her power to delay going home. In a way he did take pity on her. There was no way on earth he would want to be in her shoes and endure what she was about to endure. At the same time though he would give anything to go with her just to watch the ever stoic Olivia squirm in her seat.<p>

"Shouldn't you have left twenty minutes ago?" He asked deciding he would have to push her out the door if not take her himself.

"I'm trying to delay it as much as possible." Olivia said looking up at him with her brown eyes.

"It's not something you can put off." He stated more softly than when he first spoke. He could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

"I know." Olivia sighed "As bad as it sounds I almost wish we could catch a case at this moment."

"Catching a case wouldn't matter" Elliot said as he stood "It's not our night to catch."

"We could swap with Fin and Munch."

"Liv if you're as serious as I know you are with Alex you will have to do this someday. You can't put it off forever."

"Sure I can. I can just keep catching cases."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at her logic as he pulled her to her feet and held her coat for her to put on.

"I believe that would only work for so long."

"I don't see where it wouldn't work for a long time." She resigned as she slid her arms into her coat dreading what laid ahead.

"First of all your girlfriend is also our ADA. Second of all you need to *man up* and bite the bullet."

"That's a hell of a lot easier for you to say, you're not the one about to have dinner with some of the most powerful people of New York. Hell the Cabot's are to New York what the Kennedy's are to Massatuches."

"Come on Liv" Elliot almost whispered as he nudged her toward the door "How bad can they be?"

"Their not exactly over the moon with their daughters lifestyle choice, now to add the icing on the cake she's dating a blue collar worker. One with questionable background as it is."

"Look I can only imagine how hard it is for them. Hell I'm not going to lie and say it wouldn't bother me if one of my children was gay but."

"But what." Olivia growled out as she spun around to face him.

"But as a parent you want what's best and who's best for your child. If my daughters or my son ever brought someone home who was as half as dedicated and devoted to them as you are Alex, I would be ecstatic."

"So if Maureen brought home a woman and said this is who I love you would be fine."

"If she looked at her the way you look at Alex and treated her like you do Alex. I would be over the moon. The hell with my beliefs and feelings."

"Something tells me they're not going to be like you say you would be."

"A blind man can see the love you have for Alex and vice versa. Once they see that you make their daughter happy and that you have unconditional love for her, They will love you."

"Yeah right. Mom I'd like you to meet Olivia, my girlfriend, not only is she a woman she is a blue collar worker. Not to mention half her genes are that of a rapists."

"You're over reacting now like you were when you wanted to ask Alex out. Now get out of here and get your ass to her house. I for one do not want the wrath of ADA Cabot bestowed upon me if I don't get you out of here."

Olivia stared at her partner in amazement. How could he be so calm about everything knowing he was sending his partner into the proverbial lion's den. Not to mention he almost looked smug sending her into it.

"Now go I will call Alex and tell her you lost track of time clearing some DD5's."

"Thanks" Olivia said as she headed for the door.

Twenty minutes later Olivia stood outside Alex's door trying to work up the nerve to go in. She thought she would have had plenty of time in the cab ride over. But as luck would have it the streets seemed almost empty so they made it in record time. She took a deep breath as she turned the handle to the door. There was no turning back now that she was here.

Alex looked up from her seat and smiled at the closed the door. She was wondering how long Olivia would stand outside the door. If the call she received from Elliot was any indication it would be all night or at least until her family left. She slowly started to stand to go bring Olivia in when the door slowly opened and revealed the love of her life.

"Sorry I'm late." Olivia said as the room fell silent "I got caught up in finishing some paperwork."

Olivia hung her coat up and turned around slowly. She could feel their gazes burning a hole into her back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cabot" Olivia said in her voice that she used to calm victims "Please accept my deepest apologies. It was not my intention to delay dinner."

"That is fine Ms. Benson." The man said standing "That gave us time to talk with our daughter. Now that you are here shall we sit down to dinner."

"Mom and dad go ahead on in I want to talk to Olivia for a moment." Alex said with her eyes still glued on her lover.

Olivia looked at her lover for the first time since entering and smile as her parents walked toward the dining room. As always her breath caught in her throat in amazement at the amount of love she saw in those crystal blue eyes. The fact that someone of Alex's stature was even slightly interested in her amazed her and probably always will.

"You ok?" Alex asked as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and pulled her to her.

"I'm great." Olivia said as she mimicked Alex's movement.

"Try telling that to someone who doesn't know you. The real you." Alex whispered before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

Olivia melted into the kiss and moaned into Alex's mouth. One touch or look from Alex and her body was on fire. The fact that her parents were a few feet from them made no difference to her body."

"Your parents." Olivia said breathless as she broke the kiss desperate for oxygen.

"Can wait" Alex said matter of fact like "Right now nothing else matters but you and making sure you're ok."

"Thanks babe."

"Olivia look at me." Alex pleaded and waited until she was looking into those beautiful brown orbs that stole her heart before continuing "No matter what happens tonight I love you and Nothing, I mean nothing, will ever change that."

Olivia was about to answer when she was interrupted by the icy cold voice of Alex's mother.

"Alexandra dinner is getting cold and I believe we have waited long enough for your _friend."_

"Mom feel free to start with out us" Alex shot back never taking her eyes from Olivia's.

"Alexandra this is a family dinner we will eat together. Now come."

"Mother I said feel free to start with without us." Alex shot back again this time with a sharper edge in her tone.

"Come on Alex" Olivia said "This not the impression I want to give your parents."

Olivia walked around Alex and started toward the dining room when she was stopped by Alex's mother.

"I hope your not planning to join us like that?" Alex's mother said in a tone of disgust.

"Like what mother?" Alex said stepping by Olivia.

"With a GUN on her hip."

"Mother we've been through this" Alex said as she rolled her eyes "Olivia is a detective with NYPD. Which means she carries a weapon. ON several occasions we have had dinner with it on her hip. Tonight will be no exception."

"Alex I can go up and secure it. It's ok." Olivia said as she turned to head toward their bedroom.

"She has a room here?"

"Yes mother she does." Alex growled out as she stepped closer to her mother "Its my room. We share a room together. You have gotten the concept that I am a lesiban and Olivia is my lover. And Olivia" Alex said as she softened her voice.

"Yes"

"Leave your weapon on if you choose. This is our place and my parents don't run it."

"Its ok Alex." Olivia said reassuring "I'm not on call tonight so I really have no need to keep it on."

"Your choice dear but leave your backup weapon on your ankle. I have a feeling I may need it tonight."

The last thing Olivia heard as she stepped into their bedroom was Alex's mother appaled that she had not only one gun but two. As she secured her weapon in her night stand drawer she could hear the aggitation in Alex's voice showing as she again explained her job to her mother.

"Lets eat" Olivia said as she joined Alex.

There was a tight cord of tension that anyone could feel in the room. The only ones that were talking was Alex and her father. Her mother kept on shooting Olivia death glares. As dinner ended Olivia had had enough of the glares and spoke up.

"Is there something wrong Mrs. Cabot?" Olivia asked as she leveled her eyes at the elder woman.

"Yes there is."

"If you tell me I may be able to help you."

"If you would like to help I would like you to leave."

"Why mother?" Alex asked

"Because she is a woman and this is not natural or right. Alexandra think of your career what will our friends say."

"Mrs. Cabot I would never do anything to harm your daughters career."

"You're doing it now by being here. Please get your things and leave."

Olivia stood and for a faint second Alex really thought she was going to leave until she saw her somewhat tower over her mother.

"Mrs. Cabot I have no intention of walking out on your daughter. Whether its now or fifty years from now. So you can kindly get that notion out of your head. I love your daughter with all my heart and I will never do anything to harm her career. With that said if I have to stay in the shadows for our entire relationship I will. As long as she can achieve every goal she has career wise. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Alex's mother stood and matched Olivia's glare.

"I do that you would rather ruin my daughters reputation and career than do the right thing."

"Please tell me how I have ruined her reputation and career."

"Take a good look you're nothing more than a detective. How are you going to support my daughter. Your salary is a laughing joke. Not to mention you're a woman. One with a very tainted background I might add."

Olivia felt her self go pale.

"You didn't think I would research you did you. Alex has more money in her trust fund then you will see in ten lifetimes. I know your mother was an alocholic and you are the product of rape. That you live in a one bedroom rundown apartment clear across town. There have been many marks placed in your file at work about excessive force to."

Olivia's nostril's flared with anger as she gripped the table tightly.

"Are you implying I am violent with your daughter?" Olivia almost screamed.

"Its what your files says."

"Mother enough" Alex shouted "Please gather your things and leave. I will not have you treating the woman I love in this manner in our house. Before you say anything I did say OUR HOUSE. I share everything with this woman. My bed, my life, and most importantly MY LIFE. If you can't for once see how happy and complete she makes me then your are blind."

Alex's mother turned toward Alex and took a step but before she could get any closer Olivia was between the two.

"Are you keeping me from my daughter."

"If your going to hurt her your damn straight I am." Olivia said as she positioned her self to protect Alex the best way she could while maintaining a visual on both of Alex's parents.

Alex's father could see the protectiveness come over Olivia and was overjoyed. His sweet Alex had finally found someone who would protect her no matter what the cost. Granted he never pictured it to be a woman or a cop but it was so be it.

"That is my daughter."

"I understand that but she is also my woman. The woman I love and to hope one day marry. The woman I want to start a family with. Whether you're her mother or not I don't give a damn." Olivia said as she closed the gap between them "It will be a cold day in hell before I stand by and let anyone, including you, hurt her. Do you understand?"

Alex's mother took a step back and looked at her husband.

"I suggest you give it up" he said "Olivia makes Alex happy and will take good care of her."

"But its not right. She needs a man to complete her."

"No mother I don't." Alex said stepping around Olivia and placing a hand on her forearm to calm her "You don't understand that. I understand how you don't understand why I am the way I am. That's fine there are a lot of people who don't. But can you at least try and see how happy I am. How happy Olivia makes me. I have everything you've ever wanted me to have right here in Olivia minus the man part."

Her mother seemed shocked by what Alex was saying to her.

"Olivia is there to hold me when I cry. She's there to celebrate my accomplishments with me. She supports me whether I win or fail. She has volunteered to stay in the shadows so I can reach my political dreams. But truth is those aren't my dreams and they never were. They were always your dreams. I am happy to be a prosecutor. I would be happy to do that the rest of my life as long as I have Olivia with me. The protectiveness you just saw is not an act for you. It's how she is everyday of our life. Please can you be happy for me or at least fake it for me."

Alex's mother looked from Alex and Olivia who had stepped up next to Alex as she spoke. When she stopped and really looked there was no denying the love the two had. It was etched all over their face. It was then she took time to look around the townhouse the two women shared and noticed the pictures hanging on the wall. They were of Olivia and Alex, sometimes just Alex. The one thing she saw in each and every one was the carefree, happy, loving look that Alex had. Never something she had when anyone else she had dated. She decided right then and there she could take one of two roads. She could continue fighting Alex on this and possible lose her and any chance she had a seeing any future grandchildren they would have. She could take the other road the one where she just accepted what she knew she couldn't change no matter how hard she tried and welcome both of them with open arms.

After what seemed like an eternity she took a step forward toward Alex. As soon as she did Olivia quickly pulled Alex behind her and stepped between the two women.

"You can relax detective I'm not going to hurt my daughter."

Olivia eyed her carefully before feeling Alex's hand on her shoulder slightly pushing her to the side. She did as Alex asked but stood ready to jump.

"I'm sorry Alexandra." She said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug. I just want what's best for you and as I look around I see that it's Olivia. I hope that you will one day forgive me."

"For you Olivia" She said as she turned to face Olivia "You make my little girl happy and for that I will be eternally grateful. If you're good enough for her then you will be good enough for us."

"Do you really mean that mom?" Alex asked almost scared she was hearing things.

"I do baby."

"I love you" Alex said as she broke down and flung herself into her mother's arms.

After a few minutes she turned and faced her father.

"What about you dad?"

"As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"You have no clue what that means to me."

"I do." He said as he stood "I've been in your shoes over forty years ago with your grandmother and grandfather. Now I would like to say thank you for dinner and Olivia it was a pleasure meeting you. But we are going to grab our coats and be on our way."

"You don't have to leave sir." Olivia said finally speaking up but not sure if she should.

"Actually we do if we want to make it back home soon."

"You are more than welcomed to stay here." Olivia said as she glanced at Alex for approval which she received.

"I believe we have intruded enough and caused enough problems."

"Please dad stay." Alex almost pleaded. "You have not caused any problems much less intruded."

He looked from his daughter to Olivia and then to his wife. As he looked at Alex one more time he saw not his little girl begging for approval but a grown woman who could stand on her own. She had become the person he always wanted her to be. As proud as he was at that moment he was also heartbroken. He was no longer the one she would lean on it would now be Olivia. His little princess was no longer his. As much as that made him happy it tore his heart to pieces. But there comes a time in every parent's life that they must let go and this was his time. He walked slowly over to Alex and hugged her tightly.

"I'm proud of you princess." He whispered in her ear before letting go of her and shaking Olivia's hand "Take good care of her."

"I always will sir." She answered as she pulled Alex to her side.

"Then I must say thank you for the offer to stay but we shall be on our way. Although, I would love to do this again sometime minus all the drama of course."

"Any time sir." Olivia said as she followed the Cabot's to the door.

Alex's father and mother smiled at the two of them before walking out. The smile told Alex that they meant what they said. They may not be thrilled Olivia was a woman or a cop but they were thrilled they made her happy and that was all that counted and mattered to her.


End file.
